Sueño inoportuno
by geraldCullenBlack
Summary: No era correcto tener ese tipo de sueños con su mejor amiga. ¿Cierto? No es honorable ni siquiera tener esos pensamientos así de ella y mucho verla de esa forma. ¿No es así? ¿Entonces porque no se sentía culpable de pensar en su mejor amiga de esa forma?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, hermosos y adorados lectores. Bien se preguntarán porque estoy subiendo una nueva historia cuando tengo otras sin terminar y mucho menos dignarme a actualizar, bien primero que nada mi tiempo se ha limitado casi por completo ya que tengo que ir a hacer practicas durante toda la mañana y después ir corriendo a la universidad en las noches para ir a clase, ni se diga los pequeños trabajos que tengo.

No he dormido más que solo 4 horas diarias y ayer sinceramente me la pase todo el día dormida, invernando como un oso y solo levantarme para comer y cenar. Seh, la vida universitaria es cruel pero en fin.

Aclaro una cosa super importante y quiero aclarar una cosa:** Es mi primer lemmon que escribo y me digno a publicar. **

Así que no me exijan que viole cada 5 segundos a los personajes ni mucho menos que les cambie radicalmente las personalidades porque ¿Cual es la gracia de pervertir gente pura e inocente?

En fin, este mini fic será de solo 3 capítulos y solamente eso, así que ni me pidan más porque sinceramente no lo haré. Es más ni se les ocurra exigirme de más o que los pervierta vulgarmente porque ese no es mi estilo o si no mandaré a mis abogados y a mi lado pervy mejor conocida como ** Black Rose -IMZ**

No se metan con una universitaria adicta a la cafeína y con falta de sueño.

* * *

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks y Jennifer Yuh Nelson

* * *

Se removió entre las mantas a causa del sueño que al parecer había decidido escaparse, burlándose del merecido cansancio del panda pedía a gritos, negando a sus parpados cerrarse y volver una vez más a los brazos de Morfeo. De izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, moviéndose suavemente, arrullándose, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse poco a poco en la cama y la mantas solo tapaban su figura dándole un poco de calor en aquella fresca noche que la caracterizaba en ese momento y se había instalado perezosamente en el palacio.

Parecía que estaba completamente dormido a simple vista pero en su mente aún estaba despierto, pidiendo un poco de descanso y tranquilidad después de aquel trajeado día. Se podía escuchar el viento susurrando historias a quien quisiera escucharlas y las ramas de las plantas moviéndose perezosamente a causa del viento mientras crujían suavemente como si fuera a cantar una linda canción de cuna para velar el sueño de los habitantes del lugar.

Pudo haberse rendido al cansancio que lo llamaba entre susurros y lo habría hecho gustosamente de no ser porque escucho unos leves crujidos, haciendo que sus pequeñas orejas -negras como la tinta- se movieran levemente en dirección a aquel sonido que parecía llamarlo y quería que prestara toda su atención.

_'Ignóralo' _Susurró su subconsciente con pereza pero alerta a cualquier cosa. _'Tal vez solo sea la madera vieja del palacio que solo necesita un poco mantenimiento. Vuelve a dormir e ignóralo.'_

Haciéndole caso a su subconsciente decidió acomodarse en su cama, llevándose consigo sus mantas mientras se daba la vuelta y le daba la espalda a su puerta. Quería dormir, quería al fin descansar y sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Aunque al parecer sus planes se verían frustrados al escuchar los crujidos de madera aumentando su sonido hasta detenerse de repente. Escuchó la puerta crujir y deslizarse un poco antes de escuchar un sonido sordo a causa que había sido abierta y ahora se encontraba cerrada, acompañada con una leve respiración y el crujido de la madera debido a los pasos del intruso.

Se levantó de golpe, moviendo sus mantas salvajemente, apartándolas a un lado para ponerse en alerta y saltar fuera de la cama para enfrentar a aquel intruso que estaba en su habitación. Aunque relajo su postura apenas vio esos ojos tan vivaces que destacaban entre la oscuridad.

"Tigresa, me espantaste." Susurró Po, con una ligera queja en su tono de voz mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón antes de verla y sonreír nerviosamente a causa del alivio. "¿Qué haces en mi habitación?"

Tigresa se encontraba enfrente de él, parecía una estatua, lo único que confirmaba que no era una eran sus ojos rubí siguiéndolo con la mirada y su pecho moviéndose sutilmente debido a su respiración.

Estaba con una pijama blanca de mangas largas y unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, un regalo que le habían hecho los habitantes de una aldea en unos de los tantos viajes que habían ido y le habían dado como agradecimiento; ella siempre se quejaba de esa pijama ya que la consideraba un poco reveladora- en su opinión y contradiciendo a Víbora - al mostrar el resto de sus piernas desnudas y por ello usaba unos pantalones sueltos a juego.

Oh bueno, así era ella. Ella era pudorosa, en especial a la hora de escoger y ponerse ropa, eso no se le quitaría nunca.

Ella en lugar de molestarse en contestar solo lo siguió observando, como si lo estuviera analizando, antes de avanzar hasta la cama y sentarse a un lado mientras seguía observando a Po con un gesto neutro en su rostro.

Ni siquiera se molestó en regalarle una mala mirada ni un bufido al sentir la mirada penetrante y analítica de Po por estar ahí en plena madrugada.

"Tigresa ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto preocupado Po al ver su actitud. "¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿No puedes dormir y quieres platicar un rato?"

Le formulo aquellas preguntas a Tigresa pero nuevamente seguía sin contestar y eso sinceramente le empezaba a preocupar. Puso su mano en su frente al ver si tenía un poco de fiebre e incluso puso ambas manos en las mejillas de la felina para ver si estaba bien, pero lo que paso a continuación lo dejo prácticamente sorprendido y eso era decir poco de como en realidad se sentía.

Tigresa al sentir las manos de Po acunando su rostro cerró sus ojos al contacto, antes de ladear un poco la cabeza y soltar un ronroneo durante unos segundos, como si disfrutara la acaricia y gesto que su amigo le daba, antes de abrir los ojos perezosamente dejando ver sus gemas de rubí en ese mar de ámbar mientras le regalaba una mirada que él no supo interpretar y besar la muñeca izquierda del panda con un leve mordisco al final una milésima de segundo después.

"¡Tigresa!" Exclamó Po, sintiendo un calor instalarse en sus mejillas y soltando a la felina. "¡¿Pero qué…?!"

Antes de terminar su pregunta se vio obligado a interrumpirse al ser salvajemente lanzado de espaldas, de nuevo a su cama, mientras sentía sus muñecas prisioneras y un peso extra encima de él.

Tigresa se había encargado de lanzarlo de vuelta a la cama mientras que con sus manos aprisionaba las muñecas de Po, con sus piernas a ambos lados de la figura de su amigo para así inmovilizarlo, sin dejar esa mirada que le regalo a Po después de aquel beso que le había dado en su muñeca.

"Tigresa, suéltame." Forcejeó el panda mientras trataba de quitársela de encima. "¿Es por ese golpe en la cabeza con el pedazo de madera en el entrenamiento? Ya te dije lo siento, no fue mi intensión."

La felina no decía nada, solo le siguió regalando esa mirada mientras aumentaba la fuerza en sus manos apretando las muñecas, amenazando con sacar sus garras y acomodaba sus piernas a ambos lados con un poco más de fuerza para evitar que se levantara y se liberara.

"¡Tigresa!" Susurró un poco más alto, no quería gritar y armar un escándalo levantando a los demás. Se movió en su cama y levantó su mirada para ver a la felina que seguía haciendo esfuerzo para evitar que se liberara de su pequeña prisión. "¡Tigresa suéltame! Recuerda que matarme no resolverá nada."

Aun moviéndose para buscar una abertura de su 'cárcel' y liberarse del agarre de su amiga no se dieron cuenta que estaban en una posición muy comprometedora para cualquiera que los viera, y pudieron haber seguido así de no ser porque en uno de esos movimientos de liberarse sintió un golpe en su cadera que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, aún más si era posible, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se instalara en el rostro de la felina; al estar Tigresa con ambas piernas alrededor de Po y con el movimiento causado por el forcejeo, se habían acomodado inconscientemente entre las piernas de ambos y habían causado que chocaran sus caderas, rozando levemente sus partes íntimas y levantaran aún más la bata de la felina dejando ver sus piernas desnudas al no tener su fiel pantalón y causaran un bochorno y vergüenza infinita a Po.

"Tigresa… yo…"

No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir los labios de su amiga a un lado de su cuello, causándole que su respiración se cortara de golpe y la garganta se le pusiera seca, pero nada de eso se acercaba cuando sintió la menuda figura de Tigresa chochando nuevamente su zona intima junto a la de él, borrando cualquier disculpa de su mente, causándole un calor recorrer su cuerpo y no precisamente en las mejillas.

Sintió los labios de Tigresa recorriendo su cuello, sus mejillas y en las comisuras de sus labios; besando y mordiendo con suavidad y lentitud infinita mientras movía su cuerpo contra el suyo, como si lo estuviera estimulando, animándolo, provocándolo. Haciéndolo sufrir al sentir su cuerpo contra la de él, sin dejarlo hacer nada mientras ella prácticamente tenía todo el control sobre él.

Teniéndolo en su merced.

Sentía una incomodidad en los pantalones que cada vez parecía que incrementaba cada segundo, sabía que estaba bajo su control, en su merced: bajo sus reglas. Y ella parecía saberlo y disfrutaba de ello viéndolo sufrir mientras soltaba suspiros a causa del placer y la tortura que ella lo tenía.

La sonrisa que le regalaba confirmaba sus teorías.

Cuando sus labios volvieron atacar nuevamente los suyos decidió corresponderle, mordiéndolos con suavidad para ser correspondidos por la felina de la misma forma antes de aumentar de intensidad y soltando sus muñecas para besarlo con más fervor, dejando correr sus manos por la figura del panda y abrazarlo por el cuello.

Sin romper el beso que incrementaba de intensidad a cada segundo y sin saber porque lo hacía – El momento quizá- recorrió con sus manos la figura de su amiga hasta llegar hasta su cintura y los volteó a ambos para cambiar el papel de sus posiciones: ella debajo de él, bajo su merced.

Parecía que no le importo el cambio de posición en lo más mínimo, es más, parecía que estaba alegre que él tomara la iniciativa de cambiarlos mientras sonreía sobre sus labios antes de continuar con el beso y continuaban con aquel baile que sus cuerpos seguían inconscientemente.

Con más confianza decidió recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos; el pequeño busto chocando contra su pecho, la estrecha cintura hasta llegar a sus piernas y detenerse ahí, poniéndoles atención que no había tenido con anterioridad a causa de su antigua posición.

Sintió la respiración de Tigresa cortarse al sentir sus manos en su piel desnuda, en esa parte ahora sensible a causa de su mano, antes de sentir un ligera mordida en su hombro izquierdo, animándolo a continuar con aquella tortura.

Beso el cuello de Tigresa, enterrando su nariz en el acto para oler su perfume y dejaba besos hasta su hombro acompañado de pequeñas mordidas como ella había hecho anterioridad mientras que con sus manos recorría sus piernas, aun acompañado de aquellos movimientos, chochando su cuerpo contra el otro aun con la ropa puesta.

Sintió las manos de Tigresa rasguñando levemente su cuello, para bajar más tarde por sus brazos y espalda hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, lista para avanzar al último paso, pero solo movió levemente sus orejas ya al parecer había escuchado un ruido y alejo sus manos suavemente mientras rompía el beso y le regalaba esa mirada después de besar la muñeca con lo que había iniciado todo.

Deseo.

Eso era lo que le decía y ahora compartían aquel sentimiento.

Le acarició la mejilla a Po antes de besarlo tiernamente, casi con timidez, empujarlo por los hombros y levantarse de la cama, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Tigresa, espera!" Susurró Po von voz rasposa a causa del deseo antes de levantarse y aprisionarla entre sus brazos.

Parecía que ella estaba en un dilema: se había quedado quieta entre sus brazos, lista para volver con él y terminar lo que habían empezado y por otra parte necesitaba salir y tranquilizarse. Lo abrazo con fuerza mientras enterraba su cabeza en su cuello antes de volver con suavidad ambos a la cama antes de que ella lo volviera a besar pero como si ese beso fue una señal para levantarse y salir de su letargo, lo empujo nuevamente a la cama causando que se enredara un poco entre las mantas antes de sonreír levemente y salir de ahí, dejándolo urgido y enredado entre las mantas que ahora lo inmovilizaban, como si fueran unas pequeñas sogas improvisadas y se burlaban de él.

"Tigresa, Tigresa espera…" Exclamó Po antes de caerse y tocar el suelo.

_¡Pum!_

"Oww… Mi cabeza." Se quejó Po mientras se sobaba la frente, aun envuelto entre las mantas y veía levemente iluminada su habitación. "¿Pero qué…?"

Vio su cuarto como lo había dejado antes de irse a dormir, se dio cuenta que ahora se encontraba en el suelo en lugar de su cama antes de sentarse sobre el piso de madera. Se restregó la cara con frustración mientras sentía una incomodidad en sus pantalones que no se molestó en revisar en lo más mínimo y que afortunadamente o no, ocultaba debajo de sus mantas.

"Demonios, no había pasado esto desde que pasé los inicios de la pubertad." Se quejó entre dientes mientras se restregaba la cara con furia, casi con desilusión de que eso no fuera real. "Y lo peor de todo es que fue con Tigresa, maldita sea."

Y como si el universo se estuviera burlando de él y quisiera hacer su vida más miserable de lo que ya era en estos momentos, escuchó la puerta de su cuarto deslizarse antes de escuchar una voz que él conocía demasiado bien y, en estos momentos, le causaban un gran nerviosismo mientras sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole por la espalda.

"¿Po?" Preguntó preocupada Tigresa desde el marco de la puerta antes de entrar al verlo sentado en el suelo envuelto entre las mantas y quedar en cuclillas frente a él. "¡Po! ¿Qué te paso?"

"¡Tigresa! ¿Qué… que haces aquí?" Preguntó nerviosamente Po mientras tomaba sutilmente su almohada que se encontraba en el suelo y ponérsela en el regazo.

"Venía a levantarte después de un aviso que nos dio el maestro Shifu ya que te quedaste dormido. Escuche que murmurabas mi nombre repetidamente antes de que lo digieras casi en voz alta, casi como si estuvieras sufriendo o necesitarás algo y bueno… decidí entrar a verte y ya conoces el resto." Le explicó tranquilamente Tigresa mientras Po trataba de no sonrojarse y morirse de vergüenza ahí mismo.

'_Maldita sea, no solo soñaba con cosas subidas de tono con tu mejor amiga en el mundo y una de las personas que más ha admirado tanto en el arte de Kung fu como persona, no que va, sino que también digo su nombre dormido.'_

"Te escuchabas como si necesitaras algo urgente." Repitió Tigresa, quería conseguir respuestas y saber que pasaba para que la llamara así, mientras detenía los pensamientos de Po que se regañaba mentalmente y levantará su mirada, ganándose su atención. "¿En que estabas soñando?"

"Oh… bueno…" Bajo la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos, de un momento a otro la almohada le pareció una de las cosas más interesantes del mundo. "Ya sabes, sueños de batallas épicas contra los malos, piratas, bandidos y rábanos gigantes… lo normal."

"De acuerdo." Se levantó Tigresa mientras quitaba arrugas inexistentes en su ropa habitual. "Es mejor irnos a la cocina antes de ir al salón de entrenamientos. ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte del suelo?"

"¡No!" Exclamó Po rápidamente mientras apretaba con fuerza la almohada de su regazo y ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la felina. "Es decir… es que… iré a tomar un baño. ¡Sí, un baño!…. y por eso no quiero que me ayudes ya que necesito mi privacidad y eso… antes de iniciar el día."

"Muy bien." Exclamó extrañada Tigresa al ver la conducta nerviosa del panda. "Te veré más tarde en el entrenamiento, espero que no tardes si no quieres ganar entrenamiento extra." Y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a Po solo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

'_Ha de haber tenido la pesadilla de los fantasmas y rábanos gigantes de nuevo, y todo por escuchar esas historias de fantasmas de Mono junto con los testimonios de los chicos sobre que es cierto. Un buen baño le ayudará a despertarse y quitarse esas tontas pesadillas.'_

Cuando vio la puerta cerrarse y los pasos alejarse fue cuando Po pudo soltar todo el aire que retenían sus pulmones a causa del nerviosismo. Se acomodó en posición de loto y realizo ejercicios de respiración durante unos cinco minutos para quitarse ese sueño que parecía grabado a fuego en su mente antes de levantarse y tomar una pequeña canasta con sus cosas de aseo personales, una toalla y un cambio de ropa limpia.

"Muy bien Po, solo tienes que relajarte, esos sueños no significan nada." Se dijo el mismo para echarse ánimos. "Solo tienes… que mantener tu cabeza ocupada y alejarte un rato de Tigresa… Solo por precaución."

Y sin más se fue a tomar un baño para quitarse los restos del sueño antes que iniciara, sin saberlo, su propia tortura personal.

"¿Tigresa, te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco distraída." Comento Víbora, llamando la atención de la felina sacándola de sus pensamientos para prestarle toda su atención.

"Si, es solo… Olvídalo."

"¿Qué es eso de 'Si, es solo que….Olvídalo' que te preocupa?"

"Es Po ¿De acuerdo?" Respondió finalmente al saber que su amiga no la dejaría en paz hasta saber y tener una respuesta concreta. "Ha estado muy raro desde la mañana, se va cuando yo voy a su lado o incluso estamos en la misma habitación. Me evita como si fuera la peste."

"Eso no es completamente cierto, tal vez solo sean imaginaciones tuyas." Víbora trato de tranquilizarla y dar una razón lógica.

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó sarcástica Tigresa. "Entonces ¿porque le pidió, no, prácticamente le rogo a Shifu que cambiáramos de pareja cuando sabía perfectamente que hoy nos tocaba entrenar juntos?"

Víbora se quedó callada, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de analizar la situación y encontrarle una respuesta razonable al nuevo y raro comportamiento de Po.

Bien, sabía que su amigo adoraba a su amiga, casi siempre pedía ser su pareja en todo cuando podía e incluso juntos eran una pareja de combate realmente envidiable frente a los ojos de los demás pero que de un día para el otro simplemente la evitara era realmente raro, por no decir preocupante.

"Por lo que veo tienes toda la razón." Murmuró Víbora mientras trataba de buscar pistas en su mente sobre la conducta extraña de su amigo.

"¿Ves?" Murmuró Tigresa preocupada antes de sentarse y llevarse ambas manos a su cara. "Si continua evitándome no sé cómo diablos podré declararme sin que salga Po corriendo."

Víbora solo vio a la felina bajar sus orejas hasta pegarlas a su cabeza. Sabía que le era difícil la nueva conducta del panda hacía ella, es más incluso le fue difícil aceptar que tenía sentimientos hacia él.

Al principio lo odiaba por haber conseguido el rollo y título del Guerrero Dragón otorgado por Oogway aunque después fue sustituido por aceptación como maestro al derrotar a Tai Lung para más tarde y poco a poco considerarlo como un amigo hasta la batalla contra Lord Shen. Aunque después de ello se volvieron más unidos hasta que ella empezó a cambiar na vez más hasta descubrir que tenía sentimientos por él.

Ni se diga cuando se dio cuenta de los nuevos sentimientos hacía Po no eran solo admiración o una sincera amistad, a la pobre le costó mucho aceptarlo después de muchas negaciones hasta que Víbora se hartó y le dijo que si lo negaba bien pero que si ella no se declaraba iba a llegar otra persona que si lo haría y se lo quitaría.

Y cuando el esperado día había llegado simplemente ¡Pof! Él simplemente la ignoraba y la evitaba como si la peste se tratara.

"Tigresa…"

"Muy bien estudiantes…"Hablo Shifu, ahogando las palabras de Víbora al verse interrumpida y ganándose la atención de los demás. "Quisiera que trabajaran en equipo para realizar una defensa para cubrir los puntos débiles de los demás, así que improvisen mientras hacen todo el circuito sin dejar ninguno atrás."

"¿Todos juntos?" Preguntó nerviosamente Mantis, ganándose una mirada seria de su maestro como respuesta.

"Muy bien, todos a sus posiciones y cuando de la señal empezaran a realizar el ejercicio."

Se posicionaron todos en una línea frente a la salida de partida, aunque cuando Tigresa se puso a un lado de Po pudo notar que se alejó levemente pegándose un poco a Mono y Mantis, causándole un poco de tristeza antes de sacudir levemente la cabeza y concentrarse en el entrenamiento dejando en segundo plano sus preocupaciones.

"Ahora." Exclamó Shifu mientras golpea el suelo con el viejo bastón que una vez le perteneció a Oogway.

Aunque el entrenamiento no fue tan lindo como se pensaba, al tener a los dos maestros más 'radicales y bárbaros' distraídos y pocos concentrados en el entrenamiento habían causado entorpecer un poco el trabajo de los demás debido a que ambos o se adelantaban, como en el caso de Tigresa o se atrasaban como era el caso de Po.

Aunque todo se vio perdido una vez que llegaron a la Tortuga de Jade ya que tan distraídos como estaban que por tratar de desviar una flecha Tigresa se tropezó con la cola de Mono, causando que él le golpeara el pico a Grulla y con ello pisara a Víbora y ella le regalará un latigazo involuntario a Mantis que lo saco volando a la cara de Po dejándolo ciego y se sujetará de la primera cosa que encontraron sus manos y se lo llevara con él al fondo del tazón, causando un pequeño grito femenino para ser acompañado por todos sus demás amigos.

"Uhg… mis antenas."

"No siento mi ala." Se quejó Grulla. "Mono, esa es mi pata."

"Oh, lo siento." Se disculpó Mono antes de quejarse. "Víbora, ese es mi cuello."

"Perdón pero no siento la mitad de mi cuerpo."

"Mono, Grulla ¿podrían moverse un poco? No siento mi pierna." Se quejó Tigresa al ver que no se podía mover.

"Tigresa ¿podrías quitar tu mano de ahí?" Dijo quedamente Po después de sentir a la masa de sus amigos que estaban moviéndose y habían caído todos encima de él, causándole que le aplastaran sus pulmones.

Tigresa solo lo miró extrañada pero eso se vio sustituido por vergüenza, cuando movió levemente su mano izquierda para tratar de liberarse y sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse causándole un sonrojo que ni siquiera su pelaje anaranjado pudo ocultar.

Ahora sabía porque Po quería que quitara su mano de ahí, no le sorprendería que le dejara de hablar y la tomara como una urgida y pervertida sexual, hasta ella se consideraría a sí misma una si ella fuera él.

"Lo siento." Exclamó mientras se negaba a mirarlo a causa de la vergüenza. "Yo… no fue… Mis disculpas."

Antes que cualquiera poder hacer otro movimiento sintieron la Tortuga de Jade inclinarse y un segundo después cayeran al piso de madera causando nuevas posiciones incomodas y quejas por parte de los seis.

"Mono, quita tu trasero de mi cara."

"Chicos, aunque no lo crean si están pesaditos. ¿No han pensado en hacer una dieta?" Se quejó Víbora al sentir a varios de sus amigos encima de ella.

"¿Papá eres tú?" Murmuró Mantis ya que había quedado debajo de todos, llevándose la peor parte.

"¡Auch! Esa es mi colita." Se quejó Po.

"Po ¿Podrías mover tu cadera un poco?" Preguntó quedamente Tigresa, ahora era su turno de no mirarlo fijamente mientras sus mejillas se calentaban y sonrojaban aún más si eso era posible.

Po la miro con extrañeza hasta darse cuenta como se encontraban, al haber vuelto a caer todos él había quedado arriba de ella pero no solo eso, no que va, sino que estaban en una posición poco educada y una muy comprometedora.

Y por si eso no fuera de por sí escandaloso y bochornoso para ambos, sus caderas habían quedado posicionadas juntas, casi con exactitud, haciendo que cualquier milímetro de movimiento como una respiración quedaran sus sexos rozando y chocando tímidamente en el acto, cosa que estaba pasando en ese instante.

"¡Lo siento!" Se disculpó Po, aunque no sabía si se disculpaba por hacerla sentir incomoda por aquella posición o por tener ese sueño que no había sido nada inocente.

"Solo… ¿Podrías moverte un poco?" Pidió quedamente la felina.

"¿Qué?"

"Que si levantas tu cuerpo con tus brazos para poder salir." Explico la pobre muerta de vergüenza, nunca había estado en una situación como esa y ni se diga con la persona que realmente le gustaba. Eso era totalmente nuevo para ella.

Aun con el sonrojo en las mejillas y el sueño siendo revivido en su mente apoyo su peso en ambos brazos, impulsando a su cuerpo levantarse levemente logrando separarse de su amiga y con ello dejarla salir de aquella posición para más tarde ayudarlo a salir de aquella masa de plumas, colas y antenas y ayudar a los demás.

"Veo que necesitaran prestar más atención y coordinación." Dijo Shifu, viendo el pobre desempeño de sus alumnos. "Pueden retirarse, mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo."

Y como si esa fuera una señal, ahora fue el turno de Tigresa salir corriendo de ahí después de murmurar un: "Gracias maestro, con su permiso."

"Wow, debió haber sido un poco bochornoso para ella." Exclamó Mantis mientras la veía salir y se enderezaba una de sus antenas.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó nervioso y sonrojado Po, pensando que todos habían visto lo que había pasado con ambos.

"Si, debió haber sido vergonzoso para ella." Colaboró Grulla mientras se acomodaba sus plumas y su pico. "Nunca había fallado en un entrenamiento desde hace años por lo que tengo entendido."

"Ni se diga el grito que soltó a causa de la impresión." Aportó Mono. "Nunca la había visto soltar un grito asustadizo por parte de ella, debió estar realmente distraída para perder el equilibrio y llevarnos todos con ella."

Víbora solo soltó un siseo como advertencia de que no volvieran a tocar el tema ni mucho menos burlarse de su amiga.

"Si me disculpan iré a meditar un rato y no se atrevan a decir nada si no quieren que les deje un latigazo marcado en la cara."

"Yo iré a estirar mis alas."

"Bueno amigo mío creo que necesito una buena sección de apicultura." Sin más se fueron Mono y Mantis para tomar una merecida relajación de músculos dejando al pobre panda solo.

Bien, el día aun no terminaba y Po ya era consideraba como uno de los más bochornosos de toda su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola hermosos lectores que están leyendo esto! Para que vean que aun ando viva, lo sé soy una sobreviviente universitaria y no se porque pero me siento realizada con sobrevivir a mis proyectos.

Hubiera actualizado antes pero tenía unos problemas para plasmar mis ideas, ya verán el porque cuando lo lean. Prácticamente tuve que escribir como 7 veces para que saliera el capítulo de hoy, que en lo personal es una de las cosas más difíciles pero divertidas que hice ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir tanta perversión; seamos sinceros ya que lo mio es trollear. Sin excepción.

Nunca creí que mi historia tuviera tan buena aceptación... Pfff si claro, aquí prácticamente es puro lemmon pero bueno...

* * *

**Flame n' Shadows.-** Gracias, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior.

**Leonard kenway.-** Hay... ¿Para que te niego lo innegable? No es cierto, gracias y me alegro que te guste.

**Sal Rosi.-** Muy bochornoso he de aclarar, pero si no hay bochorno no hay historia. Es divertido pervertir almas puras e inocentes, créeme. Gracias por la porra y felicitación.

**fergt9.-** Lo se, me siento rara ponerlo en esa forma pero es justo y necesario sino ¿como nacerán sus hijos? Se quieren pero... son penosos. Gracias.

**Black Rose -IMZ.-** Si ese panda quiere... ¿Para que negar lo super innegable a ti? Lo se, me adoras demasiado y no puedes vivir sin mi y shalalala~ La diva sabe que la amas y por eso eres mi lado pervy que adoro con todo mi trollero corazón.

¡Una diva trolleadora jamás se hecha para atrás! y he aquí las sensuales pruebas. Te diría más cosas pero si lo hago capaz y me cancelan mi cuenta.

**Yushi Lucile and Agatha.-** Lamento si lo hice, no era... bueno si era mi intención. Me alegro que te guste mi redacción. No me importa mucho los raitings sino el contenido: que tenga buena trama y redacción.

**BrisTigressandPo.-** Me alegro que te gustara.

**GHOST435.-** Thank you so much.

**Laus Deo.-** No se si halagarme o espantarme, así que mejor lo tomaré como un halago. Pues ya no pienses más querido amigo que aquí esta. ¡Yeah!

* * *

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a Dreamworks & Jennifer Yuh Nelson

* * *

"Tigresa, has pasado la peor vergüenza de toda tu vida. No me sorprendería que murieras a causa de la pena ahora mismo." Se murmuró ella misma antes se sumergirse hasta que el agua llegó al nivel de sus labios y se abrazaba las piernas apoyando su barbilla con pereza.

Después de huir de aquel horrible y penoso entrenamiento se fue directo a los baños para relajar su músculos tensos y ver si el agua la ayudaba a despejar su mente, pero parecía que hacía lo contrario al revivir los sucesos del día y con solo pensarlo sentía sus mejillas calentarse.

Pero no era a causa de incomodidad lo que lo causaba sino de satisfacción. Eso era lo que más la avergonzaba.

Cerró los ojos mientras su mente revivía lo que paso en el salón de entrenamiento: Recordaba las manos aferrarse a su cintura con fuerza y firmeza pero sin llegar a lastimarla, el cuerpo de Po bajo de ella después de aquella caída, su cuerpo sobre ella al volcarse la Tortuga de Jade y la cara de él a solo unos centímetros de distancia, sus narices haciéndose cosquillas, sus cuerpos tan cerca en una posición tan comprometedora mientras sus sexos chocaban tímidamente como si pidieran permiso y su mano…

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con furia, sintiendo su cara arder que no se sorprendería que al verse al espejo su cara estuviera completamente roja, dejando sus ojos color rubí como un vago intento de color rojo a comparación de sus mejillas mientras sentía su respiración errática a causa de aquellos recuerdos y su cuerpo se ponía sensible, como si él la hubiera vuelto a tocar.

"Estas mal Tigresa, deja de pensar en ello."

Pero por más que se repetía entre susurros una y otra vez aquellas palabras parecía que no causaban el efecto deseado y se repetía con más fuerza los recuerdos y sensaciones al sentirlo en su piel.

'_Si te has puesto así solo por lo que ha pasado y solo porque te toco de pura casualidad imagina cuando sientas sus manos con decisión sobre tu piel mientras recorre tu figura, la respiración chocando contra tu cuello y los labios sobre los tuyos antes de bajar por tu mandíbula…'_

Soltó un pequeño grito de molestia y se sumergió completa de pies a cabeza, como un vago intento desesperado por enfriar su mente y dejar su mente en blanco. Tenía que callar inmediatamente esa absurda voz en su cabeza.

"Necesitas tranquilizarte y pensar fríamente, nada más." Se dijo a si misma con decisión. "Solo te disculparas con Po sobre lo que paso en el entrenamiento, fingirás que nada de esto paso y buscarás la forma de declararte."

Y sin más salió de aquella bañera mientras se secaba con una toalla antes de ponerse la pijama e ir directo a su habitación a descansar para recibir un nuevo día y llevar a cabo su plan, lástima que nada salió como lo planeó.

Apenas sonó el gong fielmente como cada mañana anunciando un nuevo día y saludarán a su maestro, ella se acercó al panda con la intención de saludarlo y de llevar a cabo su plan.

"Buenos…" Saludo alegremente pero apenas pronunció la palabra Po se alejó de ella rápidamente, como si la peste se tratará, y la dejo sola en el pasillo. "…días…"

'_No es nada, solo esta apenado con lo que paso ayer y nada más. Ya verás que todo seguirá igual que antes.'_

Pero el día transcurrió de la misma forma, por más que Tigresa tratara de acercarse y cruzar una palabra con Po, él solo se daba media vuelta y la dejaba hablando sola o evitaba a toda costa estar en la misma habitación.

Pero a esta conducta le siguió el día siguiente, una semana e incluso un mes.

Un mes que Po la ignoraba completamente: un mes sin entrenar con ella, contarle bromas, preguntarle que le apetecía comer hoy, invitarla a hacer algo divertido, pedir su turno con ella en el entrenamiento ni pelear juntos a la hora de combatir villanos; era como si ella no existiera en lo más mínimo y fuera solo un espacio vacío cuando se sentaban a comer, solo cruzando monosílabos cuando era completamente justo y necesariamente obligatorio, nada más.

Todos se dieron cuenta de aquel cambio tan radical del panda hacia la felina, todos en el palacio estaban preocupados por su conducta e incluso el maestro Shifu empezaba a preocuparse.

No era un secreto que ellos dos eran uno de los más unidos y a veces dejaban de hablarse por momentos a causa de sus personalidades completamente diferentes, pero que solo de la noche a la mañana la tratara como si Tigresa no existiera era realmente preocupante.

Al principio pensaron que solo era exageraciones de Tigresa y nada más, pero al ver que Po trataba a todos igual y que solo con ella la ignorara… dejaba mucho que pensar.

Lo que no sabían es que Po había tomado esa decisión tan radical debido a los sueños que lo acosaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos y decidía dormir.

Noche tras noche esos sueños tan… sugerentes con Tigresa invadían sus sueños, cada noche era un sueño diferente pero en algo concordaban todas: deteniéndose siempre en donde ella lo dejaba necesitado e irse del lugar, para más tarde murmurar su nombre pidiéndole que volviera y después él se levantara de golpe cada noche con el corazón golpeando salvajemente su pecho amenazando con salirse en cualquier momento y un problema en su pantalón.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, pareciera que cada vez que cerraba los ojos su mente se encargaba de revivir con detalle su sueño de la noche anterior. Paso por paso, detalle por detalle, imaginando su textura de su piel bajo su tacto, el olor de su perfume, sus suspiros y las palabras de amor jamás pronunciadas por sus labios entreabiertos.

He ahí la razón de porque decidió mantenerse alejando un tiempo indefinido de Tigresa, pero en lugar de aliviarlo parecía una tortura que minuto a minuto empeoraba y más cuando ella decidía acercarse a él, pareciera que se burlaba cuando quería experimentar y satisfacer sus dudas cuando no podía y decidió hacer lo mejor para ambos: huir de ella aunque le doliera en el alma al verla triste por su cumpla.

Lástima que todo su esfuerzo del último mes fuera directo a la basura cuando el maestro Shifu decidiera poner un alto y encontrar una solución a aquella situación.

"Muy bien estudiantes." Empezó Shifu mientras los observaba detenidamente. "He de decir que últimamente he notado a algunos distantes del grupo."

Apenas pronunció esas palabras su mirada recorrió de izquierda a derecha a los 6, aunque poso levemente su mirada en Po causándole cierta incomodidad por parte de su maestro al saber que se refería a él.

"Por ello me he visto dejarle unas misiones en pareja para mejorar su relación y ayudarse a cubrir las debilidades de uno con la fortaleza del otro en ambas partes." Continuó el panda rojo, sosteniendo el viejo bastón de Oogway con ambas manos. "Así que las parejas que les asigne no las podrán cambiar ¿entendido?"

"Si maestro Shifu."

"Bien." Relajo su postura y flexiono levemente sus dedos contra aquel bastón. "Grulla y Mantis, ustedes irán a la Aldea de los Artesanos por las restauraciones de los viejos cuadros; Mono y Víbora, ustedes les toca ir a la Aldea de los Lirios a conseguir unas plantas medicinales; Tigresa y Po a ustedes les toca ir a la ciudad Tambor por unos rollos del consejo…"

"Eh… ¿Maestro Shifu?" Comentó levemente mientras los demás hacían una pequeña reverencia. "¿No podremos cambiar de pareja?"

"Ya lo mencione antes y mi respuesta es no."

"Pero…"

"¡Panda!" Levantó la voz el maestro, golpeando el piso en el acto. Tigresa solo bajo levemente la mirada y cuando Shifu la vio se tranquilizó solo un poco aunque no dejo de mirar mal a Po. "Les deje esta misión a ustedes porque son uno de los más preparados y esos rollos importantes, así que prepárense que saldrán dentro de unos minutos. Sin chistar."

Y sin más emprendieron el viaje que les fue asignado una vez que prepararon una pequeña mochila con solo lo necesario con solo un "Buena suerte chicos" de parte de su maestro.

El camino fue en completo silencio. Sinceramente Tigresa extrañaba a Po platicar durante todo el camino sin parar pero al verlo así, tan serio y sumido en sus pensamientos…No le gustaba en lo más mínimo. No era él.

Ni siquiera platico durante las pequeñas paradas para comer y cuando ella abría la boca, Po mágicamente recuperaba toda su energía, tomaba sus cosas y empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

"Po." Le llamó Tigresa después de varias horas de camino ganándose su atención. "Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche."

Po observó a su alrededor, ya era la hora del crepúsculo y por lo que podía ver en el cielo completamente negro debido a las nubes que amenazaban con descargar con furia todo el agua que contenían en cualquier momento.

"Hay que encontrar una cueva." Dijo Po por primera vez en el viaje al sentir las gotas de agua en su pelaje. "Creo que vi una a unos metros. ¡Vamos!"

Y sin más corrieron donde se encontraba la cueva. Era grande y construcción rocosa, a unos centímetros de alto, rodeada de musgo y unos cuantos árboles que la mantenían oculta a ojos curiosos y le daban un toque de privacidad.

Llegaron al interior de la cueva, pusieron sus cosas en el suelo y pudieron observar que era ligeramente grande y ligeramente fría a causa del clima.

"Quédate aquí, yo iré por un poco de madera para encender una pequeña fogata." Y antes que Tigresa pudiera replicar Po salió de ahí a buscar madera seca.

La felina solo suspiró mientras movía la cabeza antes de coger un poco de musgo y unas varitas. Al parecer el viaje no le estaba ayudando en absoluto y si seguían así… sinceramente se le rompía el corazón al no poderlo recuperar. Quería al Po de antes, no este.

Una vez que la pequeña fogata estuvo encendida decidió que era tiempo de tomar unas mantas formarlas como una cama improvisada para descansar sobre el duro y frío piso y se quedó viendo hacia afuera, viendo las gotas de lluvia caer una tras otra antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar completamente dormida.

Escuchó unos pasos y unas cosas puestas en el suelo, abrió levemente los ojos y pudo ver una figura robusta de blanco y negro sentado frente a la pequeña fogata mientras arrojaba pequeñas ramitas para alimentar el fuego.

"¿Po?"

El mencionado solo se quedó quiero al escuchar su nombre perezosamente por los labios de su acompañante, viendo como el fuego danzaba sobre la madera y escuchaba la lluvia cayendo con fuerza afuera.

Pensó que vagar por el bosque era una buena forma de perder tiempo y así lograr que Tigresa se quedara completamente dormida y volver para respirar tranquilamente por primera vez durante todo el viaje. Pero al parecer su modo sigiloso no había funcionado en lo más mínimo. Como siempre.

"Hey, hola Tigresa." Saludo Po una vez que se volteó ligeramente para verla y regalarle una sonrisita nerviosa. "Pensé que estabas dormida."

"Estas mojado." Dijo sorprendida ignorando lo último. Tomo la manta que la estaba cubriendo y se acercó para ponérsela al panda por los hombros y tomar su cara con ambas manos. "¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Se te ha espantado el sueño? ¿Quieres conversar un poco?"

Esas palabras causaron un deja vu en Po, abriendo los ojos ligeramente a causa de la realización de donde había escuchado esas palabras. Igual que el primer sueño de hace un mes.

"E-estoy bien." Tartamudeó mientras apartaba las manos de la felina de su cara. "Solo necesito estar solo, nada más."

Ella solo frunció el ceño, ya estaba cansada de que no le digiera nada y la paciencia que había tenido hace un mes parecía haberse esfumado por completo al escucharlo.

"Bien, ya me canse de tu indiferencia ante mí." Se levantó de golpe, alejándose de él mientras fruncía el ceño. "Cada vez que trato de acercarme me evitas."

"Tigresa…"

"No te atrevas a decir que no lo has hecho." Lo interrumpió. "He sido paciente por un mes Po. Si no quieres mi amistad ni mi compañía solo tenías que decirlo."

Po se sintió la peor basura del mundo al ver a Tigresa cruzándose de brazos como mostrar indiferencia y volteaba la mirada para intentar que él no viera sus ojos ahora cristalinos. La sensación de ver débil a la maestra más radical y bárbara de toda China era indescriptiblemente doloroso y se odio a si mismo por ello.

'_Al diablo con el pudor.' _

"Tú eres una de las personas más bárbaras que he conocido." Dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, Tigresa volteo a verlo y él solo bajo la mirada. "Pero hay una razón por la que me he mantenido alejado durante todo el tiempo."

Tigresa solo dejo caer los brazos al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos color rubí temblando ligeramente tratando de encontrar el significado oculto en aquellas palabras mientras lo observaba su figura en silencio, solo con la poca luz que la fogata se encargaba de regalar amablemente mientras se consumía lentamente.

"¿Qué es Po?" Pregunto suavemente, acercándose. "Sabes que puedes contarme."

"Es que…" Po bajo la mirada y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos. "Es por un… fghjkliuyhgtfrdswert…"

"¿Un qué?" Preguntó Tigresa al solo escuchar balbuceos mientras el desviaba la mirada.

"Un su- sueño." Titubeó mientras hacía una mueca. ¿Tenía que decirlo? Bueno, al menos ella ya sabría las razones por la que él mantenía su distancia antes que ella decidiera deformarle la cara. "Estábamos juntos…"

"Muy bien…"

"Y… bueno…" Jugó con sus dedos negándose a verla. "Estábamos haciendo cosas prohibidas en el palacio."

"Oh." Fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir a Tigresa.

"Seh."

"Así que… estábamos haciendo algo prohibido ¿eh?" Dijo la felina después de unos segundos de silencio. "¿Qué era? ¿Estábamos pintando el tanque con pintura roja? ¿Tal vez rompimos algunos de los objetos sagrados?"

"No…" Respondió Po, frustrado porque al parecer ella no había entendido lo que quería decir. "La verdad es que…"

"No me digas." Tigresa levantó levemente la vista pensando en eso prohibido que Po había dicho hasta que sonrió. "¡Oh, ya se! Tal vez hiciste una gran sopa en la Tortuga de Jade."

"Tigresa…"

"…Nos habías comentado una vez que querías hacer-…"

"¡Estábamos teniendo sexo! ¡¿De acuerdo?!" Gritó Po avergonzado y frustrado que ella no lo captara a la primera.

"Oh." Fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir Tigresa mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse.

Ahora sabía porque no quería verla ni en pintura y la evitaba como si fuera la peor cosa se tratará, si ella hubiera pasado por lo mismo tal vez hubieras hecho lo mismo.

'_Mentirosa y mil veces mentirosa. Serías capaz de utilizar las tácticas de tus sueños a tu favor para utilizarlo contra él y fuera solo para ti.'_

No sabía porque pero la confesión de Po la hizo sentirse extrañamente tranquila y sintió que un peso que no sabía que tenía encima fuera quitado de su espalda. No como Po, él pobre aun esperaba un ataque de coraje hacia su persona y se dijo mentalmente que tenía que aprender a caminar sin piernas, comer sin brazos, ver sin ojos y sonreír sin dientes.

"Po, gracias por haber sido sincero." Le comentó quedamente, rompiendo el silencio. "Sé que es… difícil decir esto en voz alta y más cuando yo soy… Eh… participe en el sueño."

Po al escuchar aquellas palabras soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones inconscientemente y relajaba su cuerpo en el acto. Bien, al parecer no iba a morir hoy a manos de Tigresa.

"¿No estas molesta?"

"¿Por qué había de estarlo?" Le contestó encogiéndose levemente de hombros. "Bien, al principio lo estaba. Digo ¿Qué pensarías si de un día para el otro te dejara de hablar o te tratara como el primer día?"

Po se quedó en silencio, repasando las palabras de la felina. ¿Qué pensaría? ¡Que lo odiaba por supuesto!

"Lo siento."

"Está bien Po."

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo la pequeña fogata consumiéndose las pequeñas ramitas que tenía e iluminaban tímidamente el lugar y escuchaban la lluvia que se desarrollaba a fuera, no les sorprendería que apenas salieran de la cueva terminaran empapados de pies a cabeza en menos de un minuto.

"¿Me contarías sobre tus sueños?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

'_Tonta y mil veces tonta.'_ Se reprendió mentalmente Tigresa, había dejado que esa vocecilla se presentará de improviso en su mente y al parecer lo había dicho en voz alta. '_¿Qué importa? Bien que quieres saber sobre esos sueños, traviesa me has salido. ¿No sientes curiosidad?'_

"Q- quiero decir…" Se apresuró Tigresa buscando una excusa y alejar esos pensamientos. "Una vez me dijiste que si contabas tus sueños a otra persona dejarían de acosarte. Y viendo que yo estoy involucrada en ellos tal vez podría ayudarte."

Po solo hizo una mueca. Ya era de por si difícil para él decirle que había soñado con ella teniendo relaciones sexuales, sino que ahora ella quería saber los detalles. Era más de lo que su orgullo y la vergüenza que él podía soportar.

"Solo diré que es frustrante, ni siquiera me puedo concentrar en los entrenamientos y es un milagro que no los enfermara del estómago por lo distraído que he estado en el último mes."

Tigresa solo bajo la mirada mientras se mordía los labios después de escuchar esas palabras y Po miro interesado la fogata que en cualquier momento amenazaba con extinguirse.

"Po…" Tigresa pensó durante unos segundos lo que haría, indecisa si llevarlo a cabo o no. "¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

Po levantó la mirada, viéndola con curiosidad. "Seguro, para eso son los amigos ¿No?"

"Podrías… ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos? Por favor."

Cuando cerró los ojos ella se acercó a él lentamente, solo haciendo pequeños ruidos a causa de las mantas sobre las que estaba y se arrastraba levemente por el suelo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, posó su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla derecha del panda antes de posar tímidamente sus labios contra los suyos sintiendo su calidez.

Apenas fue un roce, pero para Po fue una de las mejores sensaciones que había tenido en toda su vida. Su sueños no le hacían justicia, solo bastó con una pequeña y tímida caricia para pedirlos nuevamente.

Tal vez por el impulso del momento o por la valentía que invadió su cuerpo, decidió posar ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Tigresa y la besó tímidamente, más profundo que el anterior pero igual de corto.

"Otro." Susurró Tigresa aun con los ojos cerrados. Y la volvió a besar con más confianza y más largo que el anterior para después volver a separarse unos milímetros, quedando sus labios rozando. "Otro."

Sin ser conscientes y llevados por la intensidad que subía a cada beso, poco a poco se fueron acercando cada vez más antes de inclinarse hasta que la espalda Tigresa tocó las mantas de aquella cama improvisada mientras se embriagaban por los besos y trataban de recuperar el aliento antes de atacar sus labios con más pasión haciéndolos más profundos.

Tigresa mordió los labios de Po mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de su nuca y lo atraía a ella, los besos que hace unos momentos le satisfacían ahora no lo hacían en absoluto y al parecer a él tampoco cuando sintió sus manos acariciando su cintura y posaba su cuerpo encima de ella pero sin llegar a aplastarla.

Sintió las manos de Tigresa acariciando perezosamente su cuello para más tarde acariciar su pecho y posarse en su espalda antes de rasguñarla suavemente mientras arqueaba la espalda para estar más cerca de él.

"Tigresa…" Murmuró con voz ronca.

"Eres mío." Le contestó en un murmulló mientras afuera parecía que se rompía el cielo y solo se escuchaba el crispar de la madera. "Eres mío y de nadie más…"

Y como si esa fuera todo lo que necesitaba escuchar de parte de ella, beso con fuerza sus labios a causa del deseo y la satisfacción antes de besar su mandíbula. "Eres mía así como yo soy tuyo. De nadie más."

Sintió la respiración hacerse más superficial cuando tomo una de sus piernas y quitaba sus zapatillas entre beso y beso antes de hacer lo mismo con la otra para que acompañaran a las suyas, para más tarde recorrer con sus manos las piernas ocultas bajo esa tela oscura y llegar a su cintura donde tenía aquellas cintas que se encargó de quitar.

Tigresa solo arqueó la espalda al verse liberada de aquellas cintas que servían como cinturón y mordió sus labios ahogando un gemido al sentir las manos de Po sobre su vientre desnuda quemándola y dándole pequeñas ondas de placer mientras ella apretaba las mantas de aquella cama improvisada antes de sentir su aliento sobre esa zona y un beso que sintió quemarle la piel.

"Po…" Se quejó al sentir los labios subiendo por su dorso solo cubierto de aquellas vendas que ocultaban su busto y sus manos atrapadas por las de él. Arqueó la espalda al sentir una pequeña mordida en el cuello y abría inconscientemente las piernas para sentir más cerca el cuerpo de su amante. "…Po…"

"Tigresa…" Murmuró sobre su piel antes de besarla y embriagarse de su perfume.

Lirios dorados y duraznos.

Bajo con lentitud los pantalones oscuros mientras besaba sus piernas y sentía sus manos sobre su cabeza antes de quitárselos y dejarlo a un lado dejándola solamente en ropa interior antes de atacar nuevamente sus labios y acariciar una de sus piernas.

Gruñó al sentir las garras encajarse en su espalda y él solo se encargó de deshacerse de aquellas vendas que cubrían el busto de su acompañante para ver lo que escondía. Un busto mediano, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño; ambos perfectos que cabían en su palma y le iba de maravilla a la figura menuda de su amante.

Tigresa al sentirse desnuda de arriba se apegó al cuerpo de Po tratando de ocultar su desnudez, pero al sentir sus labios contra los suyos olvido su vergüenza y pudor. Al sentir los labios en su cuello nuevamente, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la tortura mientras sentía sus sexos chocando causándole un poco de placer. Y era poco debido a la tela estorbosa que aún quedaba.

Besando el dorso de su acompañante masculino, bajo sus manos hasta el borde de aquellos pantalones cafés y bajarlos con todo y ropa interior y sonrió satisfecha al sentir la respiración de Po cortarse de golpe al estar completamente igual y como había llegado al mundo. Y más satisfacción le dio al rozar su sexo contra la de él, sintiendo un bulto golpeando contra el sexo suyo.

"Tigresa ¿Estas segura?" Preguntó Po con preocupación. "Sabes que si llegamos más lejos no hay vuelta atrás."

Como única respuesta fue besarlo con locura mientras sus manos estaban posadas en las mejillas de él y arqueaba nuevamente la espalda. Lista para mostrarle todo lo que sentía desde hace tiempo y le causaba un gran dolor en el pecho que milagrosamente desaparecería por completo en esa cueva.

Sintió las garras encajándose en su piel al estar dentro de ella por primera vez mientras ella mordía sus labios a causa de la incomodidad y dolor al sentirlo dentro de ella. Él la besó mientras se adentraba aún más e ignoraba el dolor al sentir su piel ardiendo a causa de las garras filosas abriendo su piel y sus músculos contraerse para hacer un intento vago de sacarlas.

Lenta y pausadamente se movió dentro de ella, sin presiones e ignorando su propia necesidad de terminar rápidamente. Besando sus mejillas, sus labios, su mandíbula, sus hombros y todo lo que tuviera al alcance de sus labios tratando de relajarla y que ella ignorara el dolor.

El imperceptible movimiento en las caderas empezó poco a poco a ser más notoria conforme pasaba los segundos y el dolor principal por parte de ella quedaba en segundo plano dándole paso al placer en cada embestida más fuerte, rítmica y precisa que la anterior.

Gimió de placer al sentir sus dientes sobre su hombro izquierdo, causando que acariciara con sus manos la figura esbelta que se encontraba bajo de él y sintiéndola apegarse más a su cuerpo con cada embestida de sus caderas.

Arqueó su espalda pegando su busto en el dorso de él mientras murmuraba con más fuerza el nombre de su amante que se veían silenciados por la tormenta que se desarrollaba afuera y por los labios demandantes de Po, mientras seguía con aquel ritmo se sus caderas aumentando por cada embestida y sentir sus garras acariciando sus hombros bajando por su espalda, recorriendo su cintura, sus piernas y sus muslos, dejando pequeños rasguños de placer a su paso.

Ambos gruñeron al sentir el clímax en su última embestida antes de que Tigresa los silenciara a ambos con un beso y se aferraba a él, como si fuera su ancla que la mantenía unida a este mundo y sentir una mordida de Po en su hombro izquierdo para sofocar gritar el nombre de la chica que se encontraba en estos momentos.

Se separó levemente de ella, temblando a causa de esas sensaciones que aun embriagaban a ambos y le beso la frente, sus párpados, las mejillas y sus labios mientras murmuraba palabras de promesas y palabras cargadas de cariño que tenía guardadas desde lo más profundo de su corazón, palabras que eran una caricia para el alma de Tigresa mientras poco a poco el cansancio llegaba a ella.

"Po." Le llamó perezosamente al sentir besos sobre sus párpados. "Te quiero."

Po la atrajo hacia él, cubriendo a ambos con una manta tapando la desnudes de ambos. "Yo también te quiero y nadie me apartará de tu lado."

Y como si fuera a sellar sus palabras le besó la frente con una ternura y amor infinito antes de acomodarla entre sus brazos y vigilar su sueño, acariciando perezosamente su espalda, viendo su figura que los relámpagos decidían iluminar levemente antes de cerrar los ojos y acompañarla al mundo de los sueños guiado por Morfeo.

* * *

Pd.- Lamento de antemano si dañe tu mente, te pervertí o irónicamente te deje deseando más. Pero recuerden que tengo mi guardaespaldas, mejor conocida como **Black Rose -IMZ **así que bajen sus armas.


End file.
